A Date with Death
by ABatmanWriter
Summary: Bruce Wayne hires a new secretary. Whom as Batman, saved from the street of Gotham. Now with a new villainess in Gotham, Wayne must know if this woman is a friend or foe.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City, a city where it never sleeps.

No, not by the hustle bustle life style, but by the crimes in this dim city. Police lights flashing and sirens blaring so loud that dogs can be heard barking, echoing due to their sensitive hearing.

When it is too much for the in boys in blue, there is one man who alone stands to apprehend the criminals. He fears no man. This one brings the fear in their eyes like no one has ever has or ever will in my opinion. His name? Batman.

This man all uniform in leather and tights is like no other.

Some say he just a man doing it for attention and his fifteen minute of fame is up. Some say he wants revenge and will protect this city at any cause. While others, they say he is not human and is a demon looking to his wings to gain for heaven.

Well, I know one thing for sure he is no demon; I know what demons are like, and Batman does not fit that bill.

Think I am some kind of damsel in distress that became smitten with The Dark Knight?

Please, I can handle myself. My mother abandoned me as a baby, so you can just take a hunch about my father. The streets I see only as my dad and Gotham as my mom. The prostitutes are like sisters to me. Sure, you may call them sluts or hoes, but at lease they took care of me when no one else did.

In fact, I respect that man. Why? You'll soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days ago on Christmas Eve.

It was snowing. Not too heavy, not to light. Packing snow, the kind you can build a snowman with. My sisters made ours with smoke buds for arms, used condom for a nose, thrown away tin can food for a hat, our finished burger wrappers for eyes, and a toothbrush for its mouth.

Sure, it isn't a lot, but we try to stay optimistic especial during cold by doing small things like this when our business is slow.

Some of us pray, like me to find hope on something or someone will answer our prayer for a better new year. Others hope that their parents will take them back home. Begging for a second chance for the mistakes they've done.

Yet, there was woman like me, closer to my age, early twenties, dark hair, dead pale skin, sky blue eyes, to finally have a better job; hoping for a better future.

Lenore is her name.

Lenore Cadaver.

We bounded the most since we are very similar in almost every way possible. We've always told each other one day our prayers would be answer; each morning as well each night.

Christmas Eve was our night.

Like any cold night, we use our lighters to keep warm while waiting for our next "customer" outside a nearby abandon theater, there's an ally we meet once we'd finish up.

When we got there, a group of thugs were in the ally with heavy coats, bats, and some with a taser.

With not much of defense on our side, the girls and I took off one our high heels to throw at the gang members.

Hoping it will distract them while run off.

Sure, one would think to call the cops, but some of the girls have criminal records, so that was out of the question. Without another option in mind, we all ran to the closest ally we could find.

Unfortunately for us, those husky, smug looking thugs caught us to us, cornering us.

Panic was set, with fear making our shave, missing one heel each, making all us shiver. We all huddle together to keep warm, thinking this was the end of all us.

Was the end?


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing the screams of all the girls, I did the only thing I could have done.

Pray.

Getting down on my knees, with tears running down my clothes eyes, shivering faster, with my nose running, one of the thugs grabbing a hold of my arm, pulling him close onto my body.

Lenore and rest of my sisters tried to fight of them off, by using their lighters, throwing trash to distract them.

But their brute strength was too much.

Honestly, I was about to give up; feeling his rough, hard body pressing against on me while still squeezing his hand on my arm.

Kicking my legs, back and forth, screaming at the top of my lungs for help. I know I am use to strange men planting their bodies on me, but not like, this is not how I wanted to die. I looked up to the sky, Heaven. Thinking my time to be with God has come.

Then, there it was.

Correction, there he was!

A dark black silhouette; gliding through the night sky. With snow hitting him lightly on his body, the full moon hovering behind him, coming down with his wings spread out just like an angel coming from heaven.

Batman, the Dark Knight: protector of Gotham City.

Glide kicking down the thug whom was holding against my will unconscious, he told all us to hide; he will talk to all us afterword.

Talk? Not good. We knew that was another word for, you're taking us to police once you're done taking down those thugs. So instead taking orders, the girls all ran for their lives, while I actually listen.

Why? Not sure. Maybe I knew deep down inside it was the right thing to do at the moment.

So I waited for him to finish behind a trashcan.

While there, watching Batman fight, it was like a scene from one those Noir movies one of my customers would of watched when having sex at a Gotham's motel room he rented. This time, it was the real thing. Won't lie, I did feel gitty.

Was this my answered prayer?


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, yes it was.

Once Batman knocked the men out, he made his way over to me.

The crunching of the snow made to his boots, are getting louder and louder, while I am still hunched from both being fear and cold. As my whole face was cold due to the weather, letting out a small sneeze, Batman did find me after I was exposed myself from that sneeze.

But why is it? Why is it that I am scared of being saved? This is what I wanted, right? At least that is what I thought I did. Shutting my eyes, quivering more, faster than before; was this end for me here? But, what about my fellow sisters, I don't want to seem like a traitor to them. Using that as my will, I opened my slowly eyes, and when I did, I seen him having a hand out for me to get up.

He didn't say anything, but that scowl of his, that spoke volume. Looking at his rough features, from those night fall blue eyes, fresh blood from that fight he just had on his face that the six o' clock shadow is covering. His glove from the hand he is offering me to get with also have blood stains too on the knuckles.

After gazing at my hero for a moment, I took it his hand as he pulled me up, and picked me up, wrapping his long angel like wings cape around me to keep myself warm to prevent any more frostbites.

"Where are they?" A scruff, growling deep voice escaped the man's mouth. "Where are the other girls?'

I looked up at him, still with a little fear in my eyes, "I, I don't know." My voice tremble shook, all with fear. I never felt so meek before. I feel like a little girl trapped in my adult body. Gripping tightly on his cape. "Please, don't take me the police, I beg you Batman! I don't want to go after my sisters."

His ice blue eyes kept staring at me until he reached in his utility belt. What is going To happen?

"Here, take this," I just stared at the logo, "know how to read?" Shaking my head in shame, but I told him I'm willing to learn. Good he told me. "I'll take you Wayne's Enterprises, I will will contact the owner, Bruce Wayne to let him know and pick you up some warm clothes."

Batman walked me to his vehicle, the Batmobile, of which he open the doors so I may enter to keep myself warm.

Looking down, my eyes were still sad.

Sure, I may have myself a better futrue for myself, but what abot Lenore? We had dreams for a better life together.

I sighed quited heavily that Batman could of heard, but didn't bother to ask as he pressed some buttons on the vehice to take us to our location.


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride was silence.

Very silence.

The only thing that could be heard was the Batmobile's mechanic exterior of the roaring engine. The lights of the streets are turning on just sworn of fireflies. It might me sad, yes. So to bring myself up I started humming a jubilant tune that Lenore would done whenever downcast. The Batman didn't say anything of course, so I am sure he is enjoying the melody to keep him calm.

We'd arrived at Wayne Enterprise. Looking up at from inside the car felt so surreal; I've never felt so humble before. The moon shinning the building just like oversize Christmas tree. Feeling truly blessed that my prayers have been answer atlas. Yet, I couldn't still help to feel guilty, nonetheless I got of the vehicle. Batman pointed to the front door and told me to there and reminded me that he will contact Bruce Wayne immediately. I nodded once so that I understood his orders. So I did what he was told and walked over to the stoop. Sitting down, crossing my bare foot over my high heel one to keep warm while wait.

Batman went inside his black, chrome, beauty, as fire igniting from the rear of the tailpipe. I did wave, shouted a thank you to him, but either did ignore me, or didn't see me. I placed my hands back on my underarms to keep warm.

Batman activated his build in car-phone to speed dial his most trusted ally,

"Alfred, do you still my mother clothing" A husky gruff voice.

"Why yes we still do, Master Bruce may I ask why, sir?" The British accent butler inquired with befuddles tone.

"There's a young woman I just picked up from the streets whom I offered a job as Batman told her to wait at the front door of Wayne Enterprise that Bruce Wayne will meet her shortly."

"Offering a job to a homeless woman during the holiday; how nice of you sir"

"More like a prostitute that was beaten by a group of thugs. There were more women, but they all ran off like mice when I told to stay."

"Well you know Master Bruce; bats do like to eat mice."

There was a brief silence due to Alfred deadpan's humor.

"Eh hem, I'll get on it immediately, sir. I will lay out some clothes for you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile in the ghetto streets of Gotham

"Eleanor, I have to go and find Eleanor!"

A voice repeated the name Eleanor.

"Who said that?!" Jumping in terror, Lenore voice tremble, getting a trashcan lid to shield her. "I'm not scared to hurt you!"

A man with a gray suit and pants, with a blood red tie, trimmed slim figured, green eyes just like Bane's venom, appeared in front of Lenore with a sly, twisted grin, as he walked closer to Lenore.

"Easy, easy" the man spoke with a deep yet calm voice, "I'm here to help you find your friend, Eleanor."

Narrowing her eyebrow while a being skeptic, "Help me? So, you are the one that answered my prayers?" Putting down the trash can lid slowly down on the snow bank.

"Why yes, of course, if you do something for me," removing his suit jacket, putting it on Lenore to keep warm.

Still looking with question face, while creeping up from behind,

"Easy, it's not bad, unless you don't want a job and work with me. I mean you could stay here in the street and sell your body, then you'll be old and ugly with a dried up pussy, no man will want you, then you'll be getting sick with various diseases, and then you died with a regretful life."

Lenore eyes widen with terror as the realization of life was flashed before her eyes as the incognito man squeezed the woman's shoulders tighter. "But, but what about Eleanor? Will you hire you too?"

Tapping his long fingers on my shoulders," hire? Did he she try and find you?"

Looking down in shame, shaking her heavy head

"See, then why someone hire someone that is not reliable or trustworthy? I need someone that I trust that has beauty. I just need you to sign a contract. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Looking up sheepish, "I, I, don't know."

"Well, it's either with me or what I told you earlier." The thin black bearded man whispered into her ear very softly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Master Bruce, are you sure this is wise?"

The slim butler inquired his Master.

When Batman took off his mask, which revived himself to be, multi-billionaire, Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises, the same man hired Elenore without a question of doubt.

"The woman doesn't even know how to read Alfred. What harm could she possibly do?"

Without showing any signs of emotions the wealthy bachelor went up the stairs from the murky, dim, enormous, Batcave to the upper level mansion of that is named, Wayne Manor.

"Are the clothes ready?"

Having his hands behind his back, Alfred followed up Bruce so he will help the bachelor get ready to meet up with young woman.

"Alfred, prepare the guest room. I'll be having the woman stay with us for a while until she can get a place of her own."

Having a stern face, the butler did as he was told without question and hesitation as he walked over to prepared the room.

As for Wayne himself, he got dressed himself, wearing a cardigan sweater, blue jeans, and a dark cashmere winter jacket. While Bruce was getting dressed, he paused for a brief moment to look at his reflection from the life size mirror.

"Am I? No, no. I just did the right thing." rubbing his large hands over his stressful, overwork face.

"Eh hem, Master Bruce." Alfred calling over Bruce from across the hall," everything is all ready and accounted for. Do you wish for me to get the Bentley, sir?"

Delaying in a pause, the billionaire responded that he is ready as he walked out his bedroom looking very handsome and groomed. From shoes being spotless and clothes fit and firm shook his head no. Instead, he told Alfred to prepare a Christmas dinner.

Understanding the orders, the butler went off to prepare the feast, while Bruce went out to his four door garage to pull out the 2015 dark blue Bentley Mulsanne.

With the clothes on his leather gloves, Bruce Wayne open the large, wide car storage to re-meet this mysterious woman whom he hired as Batman, but now as the mild-matter Bruce Wayne.


	8. Chapter 8

"Maybe Batman recusing me was only a onetime thing," Putting out a lighter and last cigarette from her fishnet bra. With hands shaking, and lighter fluid getting weaker, with the flames dying down, "I knew I shouldn't had my hopes up from a stranger, maybe I should,"

Just before Raven hair woman could finish her sentence, a car parallel park to the curve, exiting the car, with a handsome, fresh, rejuvenating, face stepped out the luxury vehicle with a pair of warm clothes folded on his forearm with a smile on his face, as the man walked up to the woman.

"Maybe you should what, quit smoking?" inquiring the young woman, "I only caught that last sentence." The man forced out a hardy laughter.

"Yes? No I" Fumbling on trying to find the right words on right words, instead the tramp throw out the cigarette and lighter to trashbin near the tower, and held out her ice cold hand to man.

"Hello I am Elenore. I was brought here by Batman. You must be Bruce Wayne, correct?"

Looking straight into her eyes, with a bright smile, Bruce nodded as he took out his free hand to it with hers, "That is correct Ms Elenore, it is a pleasure to meet you. Batman told me about a young woman who might be looking for work."

Nodding sheepishly Elenore looked down as the billionaire offered warmer clothes.

"I was told about your situation and so I got you some nice warm clothes."

Taking the clothes, the billionaire took out the security card key from his wallet so he may open the doors to his enterprise.

"Let me take you inside where you'll be working. I heard you'll be willing to learn to read?"

The tramp quickly nodded eagerly while Bruce slide down the card key till the light changed green. Pulling the door open, the CEO held open the door open so Elenore may enter first to warm up, "There's a bathroom straight down first door to your right so you can change." While flickering on every lights inside the tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Taking a deep breath, Lenore nodded her head, as the strangely suspicious man looked at the pale woman while curling her hair with one of his long finger.

"Good, I just ask for one thing." Pulling aside from the woman and magically summon a rose and traced it down the shaken female neck, "your voice."

Gasping in terror with her eyes bulging out from fear, and placing her hands on throat, "my, my voice," questioning with sweat coming down from panic, while male figure simply nodded. So she asked why.

Stepping back, he monotony replied the following, "You see, you are already such an alluring woman so your body can do a lot more talking than your voice ever say. Plus, I can give you so much more than you'll ever phantom."

Rolling his demonic eyes, trying not to show sign any haste, Lenore calmed down a bit, and looked up the man, "Anything and more than Elenore, correct?"

Nodding with a wicked grin, repeating the word anything, Lenore agreed to give up her voice; the man took the rose in hand to chant a spell, "I rae moue!" With this being said, souls sprouted out like flowers from the ground, snatching the innocent woman's voice with their long ghoulish transparent arm.

Screaming in terror until the left woman is left a mute. Without her noticing, the woman is transformed into a much more appealing hourglass figure, with an increase of bust size, and eyes illuminating just as bright as the stars, as well as wings popping from the shoulder blade, the iris turning pitch black, and pupil lilac purple.

The satanic creature grinned while, "Do you like your new figure, my new employee, my dear succubus?"

Losing all senses from right and wrong from the twisted spell and wicked man, Lenore grinned just as devilishly as the man that transformed her, "Good! Your first duty, bring me the soul of the one named, Batman!"


	10. Chapter 10

In the enormous luxurious 110 story enterprise.

It looked like something from a fairy tale when a girl meets her prince charming.

Once every light was turned on, the building looked like a Christmas tree being lit up for the first time. Rays of the light bounced from room to room. Looking up in awe, a true genuine smile sparked on the young woman's face just like the lights in the building as she wrapped her scrawny long arms around the well-built billionaire's body.

Bruce Wayne looked down at Elenore with a faint, but sincere smile reflecting back at the tramp live he had saved from the ghetto city, holding the woman close to him, as she snuggled up to him more, clenching her fingers on tightly, not wanting to let go, for safety reasons and warmth as she wept softly.

Cupping her chin up a bit with his thumb, Bruce looked up at woman and asked if she is okay.

Elenore nodded as she explained to him the only reason tears were coming down her rough beaten down face was due to being overwhelm by all the help is being done for without wanting anything in return. "My father was a doctor, bestowing kindness and generosity on his patients. I try my best do as that to those less fortunate."

"Your father sounded like a good man," with Elenore's voice cracked she continue, "I am sure you're doing him proud."

Pulling aside from the woman, the heir hid his emotions.

Moving in front of Elenore, Bruce motioned his hand to follow him.

She followed, "Mr. Wayne if it was something I said, I am deeply sorry," with her head lowered, she responded in a meek tone, "I meant that the best way possible."

He stopped and turned around; "I heard you are willing to learn how to read," changing the subject in a blink of an eye, "I'm inviting you back to my manor for a supper and for a little while, a place to call home. My butler, Alfred Pennyworth will be happy to help, I'm sure."

From downcast to jubilant Elenore jumped up for joy with her arms spread out like a cheerleader.

"But only if you do your part by working here and to learn," Bruce voice stern in a gentle and calm tone of voice, "do we have a deal?"

Is that deal?" "Yes, yes, oh yes, Mr. Wayne!" Screaming for joy, Elenore acted like a teenager getting their first car on their sweet sixteen birthday, as she quickly hugged the billionaire from behind.

The two then exited the enterprise, securing all doors and windows, and arming the alarms as Elenore wrapped her hands around Bruce.


End file.
